Perfect Perfect is the word!
by WillAndSonny
Summary: WilSon first time from Will's POV. Just Will and Sonny making love for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!  
This is WilSon first time from Will's POV. This chapter is the "before first time". Next chapter will be the real first time :)

And there we are: in the way to Sonny's place.

We have just left the Coffee House, and we are heading to Sonny's apartment, hand in hand.  
I have never been so happy, but I have never been so nervous either. I feel butterflies in my stomach, good ones, I would say great ones! But I feel another sensation growing up in my stomach: worry. Worry that I won't be good enough, worry to disappoint my boyfriend, worry that Sonny would break up with me for my _inexperience_. I mean, yes, I had my experience, but only with Gabi, a girl, and just twice. This was totally and completely different… This was my first time with a guy and second, this was my first time with Sonny, that I actually really really like… a lot! This has to be special and I don't wanna screw anything up like I always do! I love him, I never told him, but I love him. And I want our first time to be perfect!

l suddenly feel a squeeze on my hand, I look at my hand and I suddenly come back to reality. I look up to see Sonny looking at me, with a concerned look.

**Sonny**: Hey, are you okay?

I fake a smile.

**Will**: Ehm… yeah yeah I'm okay.

I'm not okay, not at all.

**Sonny**: Are you sure? You are pale and you seem worried. Will, you know that if you don't feel ready, we can-

**Will**: I SAID I'M OKAY!

I yelled at him, I yelled at Sonny with no reason. I feel like an asshole, an horrible asshole.

**Will**: I'm sorry…

I feel his hand leaving mine and I suddenly feel tears in my eyes, thinking that Sonny is now angry and he has every right to be angry… Good, Will, good! You have just screwed everything up!  
I look at the ground, refusing to look up, I don't want to see the anger in his eyes and I don't want him to see my tears.

**Will**: I'm so sorry…

I whisper, not able to find my voice.

**Sonny**: Hey Will, look at me.

I suddenly feel his hand touching my chin and I finally look up at him. He doesn't look upset, at all… He has an adorable smile on his lips.

**Sonny**: You're sorry for what?

**Will**: Well, you know, for yelling at you with no reason… And I completely understand if you're mad at me, I'm so sorry!

I feel tears in my eyes again. He smiles at me and laughs a little.

**Sonny**: You think I'm mad?

I nodded looking at my feet.

**Sonny**: I'm not mad at all!

**Will**: Really? Because I understand if you are, I was yelling at you and-

**Sonny**: Stop, Will, just stop. And look at me in the eyes.

I slowly look at him again. Tears still in my eyes.  
He puts his thumb on my cheek and slowly weeps away the tears that fall down from my eyes.

**Sonny: **Now tell me the real issue.

**Will**: What do you mean?

**Sonny**: I know that something is bothering you, you didn't talk to me since we exited the Coffe House and you spent all the time looking down.

**Will**: Um… well… It's… It's just that… No, it's nothing.

And with that I reach his hand and I lead him to his place, again.  
He stops me, I look at him and he tenderly kisses me.

"I will never get tired of his soft lips" I think to myself.

He pulls away to look at me, I can't help but feel butterflies on my stomach when he looks at me this closer.

**Will**: Mmm… What was that for?

**Sonny**: Well, you seemed nervous… And I wanted to relax you a little bit.

**Will**: Thank you, Sonny!

**Sonny**: You're very very welcome! But now I want to know what's bothering you… Is that for tonight?

**Will**: Um, it's really nothing, let's just go! I can't wait to be alone with you…

I try to walk towards Sonny's place, but he stops me, again.

**Sonny**: Will, I want this night to be special: it will be your first time and our first time… It has to be perfect, so I want to see you happy and not nervous! Just tell me what's bothering you and then we can go...

**Will**: Well, okay okay… I can't say no to you!

I take a deep breath, before finally speaking.

**Will**: The fact is that, like you said this will be my first time and I'm kinda scared that I won't be good enough and if I'm not good enough you're going to leave me and-

**Sonny**: Wait, wait, wait! First of all, you will be great and second of all, I'm NOT and I repeat NOT going to leave you, okay?

I wasn't sure at all, but I nodded, more to convince myself than Sonny. It seems like he's reading my mind, because two seconds later he pulls me in and he kisses me. Their soft and beautiful lips are on mine. This isn't the first time that we kiss, but it feels like it is. It's a sweet and tender kiss. Now I've no doubts anymore: I want him, all of him; I want him to make love to me.

**Sonny**: I'm not going to leave you, I lov-

**Will**: Thank you.

**Sonny**: For what?

**Will**: For being the sweetest boyfriend I could ever ask for.

I can see his face light up and his smile is the most wonderful smile I've ever seen, he is the most wonderful guy I've ever seen.

**Sonny**: So, are you okay?

**Will**: Yes, now I am.

I pull him in against my lips. It's a tender and beautiful kiss at first, but then he asks for entrance with his tongue on my bottom lip and I immediately let him in. It's a passionate and a loving kiss at the same time.

"Oh My Gosh, I love this man so much!" I think to myself.

I will tell him this after our special night, it will be special.

Our mouth are still on the other and our tongues are still touching, when I suddenly feel an hard thing on my tigh. I pull away from the kiss and I see my beautiful boyfriend blushing. I've never seen him blushing.

**Will:** Aw you're blushing... That's so cute.

**Sonny: **Am I cute? No! I don't wanna be cute, I'm a man, damn!

We both burst out laughing and then we are kissing again, more passionately than before. Sonny pushes away and whispers in my ear.

**Sonny**: I think we have to go or I might come right here right now.

Now I'm the one blushing. He doesn't give me time to answer, he takes my hand and we run in towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny unlocks the door of his apartment and he leads me inside.  
He starts to kiss me, well, not exactly start, we have been kissing since he was unlocking his door and I have to say that I'm not complaining at all.  
I didn't even notice that the door was still open 'till Sonny shut it with his foot, has he ever been so sexy?  
He suddenly breaks the kiss, to ask me once again if I'm okay.

**Sonny**: Are you okay?

I look at him and I realize that I'm not scared anymore, I'm not worried, I'm just happy and I feel so lucky that my first time will be with this man, a man that I've known for two years and that I'm totally in love with.

**Will**: Yes, I am.

He looks at me with that look, that look that kills me everytime. He touches my bottom lip, I can't take it anymore and I watch his lips, hoping that they will be very soon on mine; and they are.  
Sonny throws his keys on his desk and begins to kiss me like never before. Our kisses are sweet, but passionate at the same time. He has an hand on my back and the other on my cheek, while I have both of my hands on his neck.  
He reaches for my jacket and takes it off of me, putting it on his bed. He's slow in the movement, but once again, I love this man so much and I love that he wants to take it slow for me, to make our first time unforgettable.  
We are kissing slowly and I feel like I don't know where I am anymore, I feel like I am in a dream, utterly and completely enchanted by this man, by his movements, by his kisses, by his touch. I feel strong. In this moment I feel like I can climb the K2. He makes me feel strong, everything about him. Maybe it's because I know that whenever and wherever I fall, he will be right there to catch me. And just the thought that he might feel the same way about me, makes me want him, in every way possible. Yes, I want him.  
I break the kiss and he slowly unbuttons my shirt. He's so hot. We look at each other and in this moment we both feel like there's nobody else in this world but us.  
He finally unbuttons all the buttons of my shirt and it slowly falls on the floor beneath us.  
Our mouths reconnect again, I take his shirt off and we fall on his bed.  
Our kisses become more passionate. I love the feel of his tongue on mine. It's warm and I can't help it but moan. He does the same and I love his little sounds so much, they turn me on.  
I realize that Sonny has still got his top on and I manage to pull it off… He's got great abs and that makes me want him even more than before. I attack his mouth and reach for his belt, he does the same and a minute later we rolled over and he's on top of me.  
I can see the desire in his face.

**Sonny**: Are you sure?

**Will**: You really have to ask?

We look down at our erections touching.

**Sonny**: Okay, I will go slow and-

**Will**: I know you will, I trust you.

I try to kiss him passionately, but he gives me a little peck and then he pulls me away.

**Sonny**: Will, you have to promise me that you will tell me, if I hurt you in any way, okay?

**Will**: Okay, I will. Even if I'm sure you won't hurt me at all.

This time he attacks my mouth roughly and I welcome his tongue in my mouth.  
Sonny reaches for my boxers and put them down, revealing my full erection. He stares at it. Why is he staring at my erection like that? He doesn't like it? Is it too short?  
I take courage and finally speak.

**Will**: Sonny, why are you staring at my cock like that?

I was afraid. Sonny finally looks at me in the eyes.

**Sonny**: Because I am speechless, I couldn't think that you could be more beautiful and hot than you already was.

A stupid grin appears on my face while we kiss again and again and again.  
Feeling fearlessly, I take off his boxers and I can't help but stare at his erection too. He's so hot and sexy and beautiful. I can't believe he's my boyfriend.

**Sonny**: Will, are you-

I cut him off with a kiss, that devours his mouth. He leaves my mouth to attack my neck and then my chest, going down and down. I spend all this time moaning. When he almost reaches my cock he gets up and takes a tube and a condom from his drawer.

**Sonny**: This is a lube, I'm going to put a finger covered by this lube in your entrance, to open you, Then I will put two fingers and then when you will be ready I will put a third finger, okay?

**Will**: Okay.

He did exactly what he said: he put one finger, then two, then three.  
At first, it hurt a little, but then all I could feel was pleasure and I moaned in all the ways possible.  
In the middle of a moan, he pulls his fingers away and he put his condom on.  
This is the moment, I will remember this forever.

**Sonny**: Are you ready?

His voice couldn't be more sexy than this.

**Will**: Yes, I am.

I can feel his nervousness while he enters me slowly. He's warm and big.  
Now he's fully in me and I've never feel so good.

**Sonny**: How are… ah… you… feeling?

The best word to describe how I'm feeling right now is…

**Will**: Complete.

A smile appears on his face, while he begins to move in and out. In and out. In and out. The apartment is full of moans while we're making love. Yes, making love. We are not doing sex, we're making love. I'm sure of that.  
But I want more, this feels so good, but I want more.

**Will**: Faster, please… Harder!

Sonny answers me with a low moan. And a second later he moves his hands from my hips to my shoulders and here he goes, faster and harder. I've never seen him so secure and so hot. I capture his mouth with mine, wanting him to know how much I'm loving this… and him. He breaks the kiss.

**Sonny**: Will, I'm gonna… gon…come!

**Will**: Aah… Me too!

Sonny's thrusts are even more deeper than before. We come together, in the same moment. He: inside of me. Me: on his chest.

He instantly falls on me, breathless. I put my arms around him and I kiss his hair. I want him to know how much I liked and appreciated this. I hope he did the same.

After several minutes, he rolls over and lays on the bed besides me. This was the best night of my life. I love him more than words could say. Now I know that I will never leave Sonny, he will be mine forever.

This night was _perfect_. Yes, that is the word: _**Perfect**_.


End file.
